Harry Potter in, Wesley Reikin: New Beginnings
by FabianPrewett
Summary: Post DH, definitely AU, prehogwarts. After the death of James and Lily, the Potter's house elf, Blinkin, pulls double duty caring for Harry and trying to find a close relative. After 4 years he's successful, so what will Harry's new life be like?
1. Prologue

I own nothing in Harry Potter's world other than the things I create and squeeze in. If there are any similarities between this story and any others you have read, it is unintentional. I've read quite a bit of fan fiction and believe this to be, for the most part, as original as I can make it. Please read, enjoy, and review (good or bad).

Prologue 

The sun was rising over Number 4, Privet Drive and though all were awake the tiniest resident was still in the dark. Harry Potter was locked in the cupboard under the stairs despite the fact that today, July 31st, was his 5th birthday. A nearly inaudible pop caused Harry to stir, and then to smile for the first time that day.

"Blinkin!" exclaimed little Harry in the loudest whisper he dared to use.

"Good morning, Master Harry, and happy birthday." Replied a small, curious creature. It wasn't much larger than the tousle-haired child, but size was all they had in common. Blinkin had large, bright eyes, with enormous yellow irises. His ears were pointed and slightly floppy and his skin was a very light green color. He reached out to flatten Harry's hair with fingers that looked much too long to be on such small hands.

"Is it my birthday?" Harry asked, slightly perplexed. "I didn't know that. I've been in here so long. Aunt Marge's dog tried to bite me so I kicked at it to keep it away and Dudley told."

Blinkin was furious, but he'd come to expect treatment like this from the Dursley's. It had been nearly a week since Marge's visit. He knew because it was when he's left. For nearly four years now, since Harry had been here, he had divided all of his time between caring for Harry and finding a relative to rescue him. Calming himself, Blinkin turned back to Harry.

"Well today _is_ your birthday, young master, and I have something wonderful for you."

"Really? You remembered my birthday _and_ got me something? They never do that."

Blinkin bristled again momentarily but continued to play it cool, for Harry's sake.

"Of course I did."

Suddenly Harry looked very upset.

"What's wrong Harry?" inquired Blinkin.

"Well, anything I get Dudley takes from me."

Blinkin smiled, and said, "Don't worry young master Harry. This is something that no one, not even Dudley Dursley can take away from you."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait a while to find out." Blinkin replied with a grin. "I have to go now, but I will be back before the day is out, I promise." And with that he disappeared with no more of a pop than when he arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blinkin reappeared in front of a small blue house. It was in the middle of a clearing in a fairly dense forest. He used the moonlight, which was peeking down into the clearing, to sneak stealthily around the house checking to see if anyone was awake. Spotting a light he crept back to the front door and knocked. Moments later a tired looking young man answered the door. If he was surprised at who had done the knocking, he hid it well. He was very tall, well over 6 feet, with closely cropped brown hair. Wide shoulders and a large build made him seem intimidating but something in his blue-gray eyes caused Blinkin (and anyone else for that matter) to feel comfortable.

"Can I help you?" he asked, in a calming voice, practically devoid of all accent.

"I do not require your help, Alan Reikin, but your estranged cousin does." Replied Blinkin.

"Who's there?" came a female voice, which was followed shortly by a beautiful face and then the rest of her. She was tall as well, but not nearly as tall as Alan. She had brown hair with blonde highlights nearly to her shoulders. She was younger, and brightened a little when she saw Blinkin. He liked her right away She moved from behind Alan, and reached down to shake the elf's hand. "My name is Mae. I've always wanted to meet a house elf. We don't have them over here, but you probably knew that."

"Yes ma'am, I did." Blushed Blinkin. "My name is Blinkin and I'm pleased to meet you. I'd like to talk to the both of you about a cousin of Alan's. He turns 5 today, his name is Harry, and he is in dire need of assistance."

The Reikins ushered Blinkin in and invited him to a seat in the living room. The house was cozy, not too messy just lived in.

Before any refreshments could be offered, Blinkin immediately rushed into the story of the night the Potters were killed. Alan was a little familiar with the name, but it had been quite a while and American news channels are notoriously bad for skimming over world events.

The Reikins were concerned when Blinkin described all this, and then horrified as he told them of how Harry was being treated at the Dursley's. Near the end he broke down in tears, as did Mae.

"How could anyone treat a child like that?" she asked, shaking from anger. "Especially one who had been through so much."

"How is he related to me?" wondered Alan. "I have never heard of a Harry, or a James and Lily Potter. I honestly never knew I had any relatives outside of the U.S."

"I'm sure you know Alan, that you were adopted." He paused for acknowledgement and when Alan nodded, he continued. "Your parents were Jane and Edgar Sullivan. Jane was the sister of James Potter. You were born when Voldemort was rising to power, your parents panicked like so many others and sent you up for adoption in America. Unfortunately, they were killed a month later."

The young couple almost looked excited. Alan hadn't known anything of his parents other than their names.

"So I have a little cousin?" he asked. Then his eyes narrowed. "We have to do something, Blinkin. I have to rescue him. I can't knowingly turn a blind eye to any child being treated like that, especially not a blood relative."

Blinkin clapped his hands in excitement. " Excellent! Harry will be most pleased. He's a bright child. Fairly skiddish due to his mistreatment but I believe deep inside there is a very loving person. I can see from the way he opens up to me." Blinkin was beginning to tear up again and left the room, leaving the Reikins to talk.

"This is all so incredible." Whispered Mae. "Do you think we could care for a child?"

"We'll find a way." Alan replied, placing an arm around her and bringing his forehead down to hers. "Together we can do anything. And I absolutely cannot leave him there. No way. Blinkin?"

The elf returned to the room. "Yes?"

"What's the plan?"

Blinkin smiled, and laid it all out for them.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing in Harry Potter's world other than the things I create and squeeze in. If there are any similarities between this story and any others you have read, it is unintentional. I've read quite a bit of fan fiction and believe this to be, for the most part, as original as I can make it. Please read, enjoy, and review (good or bad).

My First Home

A small pop sounded in the cupboard under the stairs, unheard by anyone other than it's previously lone inhabitant.

"Shhhh, young Harry. It's time for your birthday to begin right."

Harry looked completely and utterly confused but obeyed and quietly watched the door.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door that interrupted the breakfast activities. Harry heard his Uncle Vernon stomp across the floor, grumbling quietly. Voices drifted in and Harry placed his ear to the crack on the floor, straining to hear what was going on. He heard a male and a female voice with funny accents asking about him, and his Uncle Vernon denying that anyone else lived there.

Harry heard the strange man say a few funny words and by instinct backed away from the door. He crawled under the covers as the door opened.

"This is a funny place for a little boy to live, are you and your cousin playing hide-and-seek?"

A small bump in the sheet shook slowly back and forth. Alan and Mae both suppressed their anger at the Dursleys, afraid of scaring Harry.

"You freaks get him away from here as soon as possible." Bellowed Vernon. "I'm sick of the sight of him. Something's funny about him, he's one of your lot, and I want him away from my Dud-"

Vernon was silenced immediately with a quick spell, his face turning a vibrant shade of purple as he mouthed violently at the young couple.

"You will _not_ speak to my cousin like that," hissed Alan, ignoring the small gasp from under the sheet. "This is no way to treat a child."

A small head covered in thick, messy black hair popped up from under the sheet, causing Alan to hold his tongue.

"You're my cousin?" asked Harry

"That's right. My name is Alan, and this is my wife Mae." Replied Alan, moving aside so Mae could smile at Harry. "And if you'd like a change of scenery, we'd like you to come home with us. It's a long way from here, but we could give you your own room…one that's not filled with spiders."

"_You'd_ do that for _me_? You don't even know me." Harry's face, shining so bright, began to dim a bit. "When…when would I have to come back?"

"Never!" exclaimed Mae.

"Never?"

"Never ever."

Harry stared at the two in such disbelief they couldn't help but laugh. Hers was musical and his loud and hearty, a real laugh. It was the best thing Harry had heard in a long time.

"When do we go?"

"Right now, if you want." Said Alan. "It doesn't look like you really have anything to pack, so why don't we just go? Blinkin can take us, you know."

"Really?!" cried Harry beaming at the Blinkin who had just reappeared by his side, much to the horror of the Dursleys. "Is it far? I didn't know you could drive."

"We won't be driving, young master. We'll be going in a much, much faster manner. Take my hand."

Harry obeyed immediately, taking the elf's hand. Mae grasped Alan and Alan placed a large hand on Blinkin's shoulder. Alan waved his wand one last time to remove the silencing jinx on Vernon Dursley and with a snap of Blinkin's fingers, there was a crack and the four disappeared, much to the Dursleys disbelief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry upon seeing the Reikin's home for the first time. "Where are we?"

"We're in America," replied Mae. "I guess you could call it the upper left corner of America. Its beautiful here, Harry, and you're going to love it. You can see the mountains, and we're not very far from the beach either."

"Wow."

"Come on in, Harry." Called Alan. "I want to show you the room that will be yours. You can tell us how you want it to look and we'll decorate it any way you want. Later we can go shopping and get you some new clothes, some furniture for your room, some toys, everything you need. It's your birthday and we're going to make sure you have a great one."

Harry was speechless, but followed the young couple into the house. It wasn't as neat as his Aunt kept his old house (with his help, of course), but Harry liked it. It was brighter, and felt more like a home. Harry followed them deeper in, and was shocked at the sight of his room. It wasn't as big as either of Dudley's, but it was enormous compared to the cupboard under the stairs.

"_This_ is my room?"

"That's right Harry." Said Alan. "And while you're with us, you can just be a kid. We won't make you cook, and you won't have to clean anything other than your room."

"And," Mae added, "I'll be here all day, every day, to play with you any time you want. Alan has to work but he'll be home on the weekends and he's a lot of fun too."

"Wow," said Harry, in awe, "This is the best birthday ever."

"You haven't seen anything yet, little one" chuckled Alan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late that night, Alan gently carried Harry to his new bed and laid him down and Harry never stirred. It had been a very long, very eventful day. Mae took Alan's hand and together they looked around at what used to be one of their two spare rooms. The walls were now colored a bright, emerald green that matched Harry's eyes exactly. Harry refused any elaborate furnishings, and was very modest. There was a small three-drawer pine dresser, a child-sized desk (Harry had admitted to loving school), and his bed. A toy chest which was also made of pine and absolutely full to the brim sat at the foot..

Alan led Mae out of the room and they entered their own, right across the hall. They changed quickly and settled down into bed. As she laid her head on his chest, he broke the silence.

"I'm glad we did what we did."

"What do you mean?"

"It will be nice to have family around here. And we rescued a child. We've done tremendous things today, and changed the lives of three people. 24 hours ago, you and I had never heard the name of Harry Potter and now his life is in our hands. It's a little scary."

She just nodded, and the two said their good nights and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore was just about to retire to his quarters when a few of the instruments in his office began to alarm. Startled, he made his way over to the table and feared the worse where his suspicions were confirmed. He rushed to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder and hurling it into the flames just shy of utter panic.

"Arabella," he cried. "Arabella Figg!"

"Yes?" came an answer. The head and shoulders of an elderly lady appeared in the flames. "What is it? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Arabella, Harry Potter has left Little Whinging." Albus replied, ignoring gasps from her and mutterings from the paintings around his office. "Do you have any clue what has happened? Have you seen anyone suspicious visiting his relatives, or have they mentioned going on holidays and you forgot to tell me?"

"No Albus, I would have alerted you immediately if that had happened," she replied, quite flustered at the suggestion she wasn't taking her job seriously. "It's the weekend, no one has come or gone all day. Come to think of it though, there was a young couple who knocked on their door around breakfast and I never saw them leave…"

Mrs. Figg trailed off but realization was dawning upon Dumbledore's face.

"Thank you Arabella, you have been most helpful." Said Dumbledore, severing the floo connection before she could reply. He returned to the table where his instruments were still whirring and whistling and chirping. He took into account which ones were active and which were still and moved to his desk losing himself in his thoughts.

_From what I can discern he is in no danger, but he is also no longer under the protection his mother unknowingly left him. I must find him immediately and set this to rights._

Dumbledore set out for Number 4, Privet Drive to begin his investigation.

A/N's: So here you have it, the very first chapter. I hope the prologue was enough to bring a few of you back. I'm very happy with the response I've gotten, nearly 100 hits in less than 24 hours. Probably not the greatest start of all time, but it's warming my heart. Please guys don't feel shy about reviewing. I welcome all criticism but invite any praise to stay for dinner.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing in Harry Potter's world other than the things I create and squeeze in. If there are any similarities between this story and any others you have read, it is unintentional. I've read quite a bit of fan fiction and believe this to be, for the most part, as original as I can make it. Please read, enjoy, and review (good or bad).

Chapter 2

Morning arrived and for the first time Harry could remember he was awakened by the warmth of the sun on his face instead of his cousin stampeding down the stairs to eat. The smells associated with that all-important first meal of the day wafted through his door, which was open just a crack and drew him into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry" smiled Mae. She was bustling around the kitchen while Alan struggled to keep up with her, obviously trying to help but mostly getting in the way.

"Good morning, Mae" he replied. "What do I have to do today?"

Alan bristled slightly but Harry didn't notice. He opened his mouth to reply but Mae beat him to it.

"Not a thing, hun." She said, pausing to ruffle his already messy hair. "Alan, would you mind setting the table?"

Alan grunted, still a little sleepy, and began bringing down plates while Mae finished up the cooking.

"We're having breakfast sandwiches, Harry. I know you're probably wondering what they are. There is a restaurant over here that's famous for them. I don't know if you have it over there yet." He paused while Harry shook his head. "We like to make them ourselves at home, they're really simple. You're going to love it."

Mae placed one in front of him on a plate and Harry eyed it suspiciously. The Reikins were digging in, really enjoying it so he tried it. It was amazing. He made it disappear in no time and was standing to take his plate to the sink when Alan stopped him.

"You know, Harry. If you're still hungry you can have another. Blinkin told us how you were treated and we want you to know that we will never treat you like that. We've never had a child of our own but we'd like to raise you like you were. We want to give you a home, a real home. Where you're loved and appreciated as you should be."

Harry had frozen, and by the end of Alan's speech he burst into tears. He wasn't sure why, but immediately he felt arms around him and Mae whispering softly to him. He calmed quickly and looked at the Reikins. Alan and Mae were both smiling at him. He felt like he belonged here. It filled a void that he had never known he had. The empty feeling that he felt sometimes when he thought about his parents, wondered what happened to them. He started across the room to hug them when he felt the ground begin to shake.

"Alan, what's happening?" asked Mae, rushing to Harry.

"I…I don't know." He replied, wrapping his arms around them both.

The felt a sudden wamth, and a peace that they couldn't begin to understand. A golden aura surrounded them and spread around the house, then out across their little clearing. It continued a few hundred feet into the trees and then stopped. It pulsed for a moment, and then disappeared. Even though it was gone, they could all still feel it's power. They felt immensely safe, though they all looked a bit shaken.

Slowly, the three released their hold on one another. Alan took Harry's plate and placed another breakfast sandwich on it.

"Here Harry." He said. "I want you to eat up, and don't stop until you are completely full. Mae and I have something we want to talk to you about afterward. Call for us when you're done, okay? We'll be right in the next room."

Harry nodded and the couple left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning for the Dursley's, however, was not as pleasant or as eventful. It was interrupted midway by a knock on the door.

"I guess you're already tired of the little freak, eh?" he bellowed as he opened the door. "We'll we're not taking him back and that's fi-"

"That freak you speak of is a very special little boy," replied Dumbledore icily. Not a hint of twinkle was left in his eyes. Vernon backed down, frightened by the power he could sense from this old man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I left Harry Potter in your care and it seems you've just let the hope for our world slip through your fingers. Who took him?"

"Reisers….Ridell…some American couple. Big bloke, pretty wife. Said they were his cousins."

His wife appeared him behind him, completely unnoticed by either of the men and laid her hand on Vernon's shoulder. He jumped, but she ignored it.

"They were Alan and Mae Reikin." She said, shaking a little as she spoke. "He claims to be a nephew of James Potter, making him Harry Potter's first cousin. They took him to their home in America and we let them. We never wanted him here, and they were very keen on taking him in."

"Do you know where they were in America?" replied Dumbledore. He was still furious but since Petunia was cooperating, he held his temper in check.

"I don't know, but he's a wiz-" She felt Vernon tense so she stopped herself. "He's one of your kind. Blew open the door where we kept the boy."

"Madam, the two of you are the most unfit humans I have ever had the misoppurtunity to meet." Fumed Dumbledore. "Had I any authority in the muggle world, you would be locked away and your son would be under the care of someone competent enough to supervise the life of a 5 year old."

With that, he turned on the spot and disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alan! Mae!" called Harry. "I'm done."

"Time to tell him," whispered Mae. Alan nodded, and grimaced slightly. As Harry entered the room however, he changed to a smile in record time so as not to worry the child.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Harry, sit down." Alan motioned to a seat between himself and Mae and Harry sat.

"I know this is a lot when you have had your life change so much in the last day or so but there is something really important that I should tell you." He paused, trying to figure out what to say. Mae thought faster.

"That was magic Harry." Harry began to speak and he cut her off. "Not like you see on tv. This is real. You are a wizard Harry. When you grow up, you're going to be able to do magic."

"Really? Can I use it to do whatever I want?"

"Almost. If you work hard, and study hard, you can do just about anything you want to do. It's a lot of responsibility. Do you know what that means?"

Harry thought hard for a moment then shook his head slowly.

"It means knowing the difference between right and wrong and choosing to do the right thing, even when it's hard. You seem like a really good kid though, Harry, so we won't have to worry about it."

"Are you a wizard too?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not a wizard, but Alan is. Girls are called witches, but I'm not one of those either."

"So you can't do magic?"

"Nope. I was born in a magic family, but I can't do magic. They call me a squib."

"But you can do magic? Real magic?" he asked Alan.

Alan nodded and said. "I can. I'm pretty good at it, really. Graduated early from school, dueling champion for my age bracket –"

"And overall modest guy." Mae interjected, making them all laugh.

"Can I see some magic?" begged Harry. "I want to see some real magic. I've only ever seen what's on tv.

Alan pulled out a wand and gave it a flick and said "Accio Alan's breakfast."

A plate zoomed out of the kitchen with two breakfast sandwiches on it. He began to eat while Harry shouted in excitement. Mae gave him a look.

"What? I didn't get to finish eating. I'm a growing boy."

Mae just shook her head while Harry begged for more magic.

"Maybe after I finish eating, buddy. I'll show you some more magic. I got off work for today because I wanted to help you get settled in."

"Okay." Harry replied, a little sullen. He looked up at Alan and asked, "So what was that thing that happened earlier?"

"I'm sorry to say that I really don't know," replied Alan. "I've never seen anything like that. I'm going to do some research though, and see if I can figure it out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus made a few floo calls and within an hour of returning to his office he had found Alan and Mae Reikin. He quickly dissapparated to an international flooing point, then took the floo to the northwestern America point and apparated to the small patch of woods. He began walking in the direction in which he was told a small clearing contained a house owned by the Reikins when suddenly he found himself unable to move any further. A gleaming golden shield appeared in front of him each time he tried to take a step past it.

What in the world…he thought. He stroked his beard and cast a spell that would give him a reading of all enchantments in the area. The results came back negative. Completely baffled, he headed back to his office and did the only thing he could think of to do. He wrote a letter to Alan Reikin.

_Mr. Alan Reikin,_

_It has come to my attention that you are now in custody of young Harry Potter. As his magical guardian I was quite upset that I was not contacted before you visited the Dursleys. _

_However, if you really are a nephew of James Potter, I must thank you for rescuing the boy. I was aware of his situation but was unable to remove him. It was the only place he could be completely safe and I knew the Dursleys would never physically harm the boy. It did not settle well but I had to put the safety of this boy above my own feelings. _

_I am writing to inform you that I tried to visit today and found myself quite unable. I believe that you may have activated blood magic that we could not have even dreamed of with the Dursleys. Does Harry actually feel at home there? If so that would explain the strength of the wards now surrounding your home. No one can detect what it is by magic or even enter without your express permission. _

I pray that you would grant me permission to visit and speak to you and your wife. I would like to know how Harry is doing and talk to you about your relation to James Potter. I also have something that the two of you should know which should stay a secret from young Harry until his is older.

_Hoping this finds you well,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin: First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengomet, Chief of the International Confederation of Wizards._

A/N's – So here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to review, good or bad. Let me know what you're thinking. I welcome all criticism, helpful or not so helpful. You'll be making me a better writer, so I'll be giving you better chapters to read.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing in Harry Potter's world other than the things I create and squeeze in. If there are any similarities between this story and any others you have read, it is unintentional. I've read quite a bit of fan fiction and believe this to be, for the most part, as original as I can make it. Please read, enjoy, and review (good or bad).

Revelations 

The Reikins were just settling down for lunch when they heard a trilling outside. It was the most beautiful music they had ever heard. Harry jumped up immediately to see what it was. Alan and Mae followed close behind.

At the edge of the clearing the saw a huge scarlet bird unlike anything they had ever seen before.

"I'm not positive, but I think that's a phoenix." Said Alan in awe. They continued to the edge of the wards and the phoenix dropped a letter toward them. Alan took a moment to read it, and then passed it on to Mae.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't see any harm." She replied. "Hogwarts is a very prestigious school, and I'm sure they wouldn't hire anyone dangerous. He has all those other honors as well. I'm sure it's safe." Turning to Harry she added, "A man wants to come and talk to us about you. He thinks he can explain what happened today with the golden light."

Harry nodded, still looking a little confused and watched as Alan scribbled a reply to the back of the letter and held it up for the phoenix. It was snatched up immediately and the phoenix disappeared in a burst of flames.

The family headed back in as Alan said, "Mysterious wards at breakfast, a phoenix at lunch, I can't wait to find out what happens tonight at dinner."

The rest of lunch passed in peace and afterwards Alan made the mistake of showing Harry his broom.

"_That_ can _fly!_" he exclaimed.

"That's right, bud. Want to go for a ride?"

Harry was already climbing on before the invitation was over. Alan cast a very light sticking charm to Harry to help keep him on the broom. This didn't stop him from wrapping one large arm around the boy after climbing behind him. He kicked off and Harry squealed with delight. Alan only took them about 10 feet in the air. It was all Mae's heart could stand. He zoomed around as fast as he dared, however, and that definitely satisfied Harry.

Nearly an hour later, he touched down ignoring many pleas to take off again. He unstuck Harry from the seat and sent him inside while he took a breather.

"That boy is going to wear me out if he thinks I can do that all day every day." He huffed.

Mae just smiled and replied, "I thought you never got tired of it?"

Alan looked quite sheepish and didn't reply. They sat that way for a while until Harry came out. Alan was preparing counter-arguments as to how too much flying was bad for a 5 year old when Harry surprised them both by just asking a few questions.

"Mae, are you sad you can't do magic?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied, thinking hard. Alan took her hand and she shot him a smile before continuing. "No one ever asked me that before. I guess I'm a little sad because my whole family can do it and Alan can do it. But in a way, it makes me special. Almost everyone else who can't do magic don't even get to see it. They don't know it's around. So I guess I'm a little disappointed but not sad. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded before asking his next question. This one was for Alan. "Why don't you use a lot of magic here? It would make things real easy."

"Well," Alan started, "I don't know. I guess it would make things easier, but it doesn't seem fair somehow to use magic to do every little thing just because I can. I learned all this muggle stuff when I grew up and I loved it. Mae loves it too, so we just do just about everything the way a muggle would. It also keeps other people from knowing. We aren't supposed to let muggles see us doing magic, or even tell them we can. It protects wizards and muggles."

"Why?"

"Well, people are afraid of what they don't understand. They might fear us, and then think we're going to try to take over. That could start a war, and that would be really bad. I mean, yeah, we can do magic but we're outnumbered by about 1,000 to one."

"Oh. Okay. I think I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Magic is special."

Alan and Mae both laughed and Harry looked confused.

"Don't feel bad Harry, we're not laughing at you." Mae said. "We're laughing because a 5 year old boy who just found out about magic yesterday just figured out what it took the smartest wizards hundreds of years to come up with."

Harry smiled, but he still looked a little confused.

"So, there's a man coming for dinner?" he asked.

"That's right. His name is Albus Dumbledore." Said Alan. "I think he knew your parents and he wants to talk to us about what happened. He says the only way he could come is if we invited him. Something we did today put really strong protections around this place. We're all really, really safe. Nothing can hurt us here."

"I like that. Safe is good." Replied Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mae had just placed the last dish on the table when the Reikins heard a knock on the door. Alan stood and looked around. The three had all cleaned up the house. Mae had put on one of her nicer, non-formal dresses and Alan had dressed up too. After a 15 minute struggle which caused much laughter between Alan and Harry, Mae gave up on trying to flatten Harry's hair but that didn't stop her from putting him in the nicest outfit they had gotten him the day before.

Deciding all was well, or as well as they could make it without seeming to put forth too much effort, Alan opened the door to find a very tall old man with a crooked nose. He was wearing deep purple robes with many stars and planets that moved around and around. He spoke with a deep, calming voice.

"Hello, Mr. Reikin. My name is Albus Dumbledore." He extended a wrinkled hand, which Alan accepted, surprised by the firm grip it held.

"Please, call me Alan. This is my wife Mae," he said, gesturing to her, then pointing to Harry he added, "And this is my cousin, Harry Potter."

"Most pleased to meet you all," said Dumbledore. "And it is especially nice to see you again, young Harry."

"You know me?" Harry asked. Alan and Mae were beginning to believe the boy had no other facial expressions other than confused and inquisitive.

"That's right. I've known you since you were born. I was a good friend of your parents."

Harry was suddenly quiet, as if afraid that speaking of his parents would get him in trouble.

"Harry," Mae whispered. "You can talk about your parents any time here. You won't get in trouble."

Harry nodded, but stayed silent. Alan quickly picked up the conversation.

"How did you know that we had been to the Dursleys, or that we had taken Harry home with us?"

"It was I who placed Harry there the night his parents died."

The three adults heard a small whisper and paused. They all looked at Harry who went bright red. Mae placed a hand on his shoulder and he asked again, a little louder.

"How did my parents die?"

"They never told you?" gasped Mae.

"They said they were killed in a car crash," replied Harry. "But I don't think that was true. I remember lots of screaming, and bright green light. But it wasn't like a traffic light. It was different."

Mae teared up and Dumbledore gave her a sympathizing look. Alan stood beside her and rubbed her back and looked up to Dumbledore for more of an explanation.

"It was not an accident that killed your parents, Harry." He began. "I'm reluctant to tell you because you are so young but you deserve to know the truth. It is important, because you will need to know to understand what happened today and why you were at the Dursleys. Your parents were murdered by a very powerful dark wizard."

Dumbledore ignored the gasps and continued. "After the wizard killed your parents, he tried to kill you as well but he couldn't. His curse rebounded and he was defeated. It left that scar on your forehead."

The Reikins glanced at it almost involuntarily, and Harry reached up to touch it but recoiled millimeters away from his skin.

Dumbledore had paused momentarily to let things sink in, but continued. "When your mother died, Harry, she died to save you. She gave up everything, her life, her magic, and every fiber of her being in the hopes that you would be spared. That is very, very powerful magic. It has stayed with you, and it protected you while you were with the Dursleys. You needed to be with a blood relative, the closer the better, and as long as you could call that place home you were safe from all who would want to harm you."

Alan began to speak up but Dumbledore spoke over him.

"I realized too late that it would not protect you from those inside the wards who would want to harm you." At that, the old man teared up, baffling the other three in the room. "Harry, I can never apologize enough for placing you under their care. I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Harry nodded to show that he understood and Dumbledore spoke to Alan. "Before I begin to explain what happened, would you be able to tell me how you are related to James Potter?"

Alan nodded and said, "My parents were Jane and Edgar Sullivan." This time, Dumbledore was the one who was shocked. "They placed me up for adoption shortly before they were killed. I only found out yesterday when Blinkin, Uncle James' house elf, came and told me about it and Harry's situation. We couldn't allow it to continue any longer so we rescued him."

"Then my suspicions are correct, as usual. Alan, Mae, what happened today was magic rarely seen before. Harry activated fully the power of his mother's blood protection. He never felt at home with the Dursleys, which kept this from happening before. At the present moment, no one can enter your wards without your express commission. There is no way to tell what they are, so no one can dismantle them by any amount of counter charms or even force."

The Reikins were amazed, and Dumbledore chuckled. "Now that we are on a much livelier note, I propose we eat. Something smells most delicious."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner was over, and after another hour or so of visiting Harry was sent to bed. His protests were minimal, and limited to wanting to hear more about his parents, which Alan and Mae could not fault him for. They also, however could not allow him to stay up any longer. Dumbledore was beginning to look tired, due to the 8-hour time difference, and he had indicated he wished to speak to them alone.

Finally, Harry was asleep and the three adults could begin their discussion in earnest.

"You're not just here to see how we fair as surrogate parents, are you Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Mae.

"I wish it were so, but alas, I have grave information for the two of you. It is why I wish you had contacted me before you had taken Harry from his aunt and uncle."

Alan and Mae both bristled but Dumbledore continued before they could say anything.

"There was a prophecy, a true prophecy, some years ago. It was a few months before Harry was born. In it, it was said that a child would be born that would have the power to defeat the dark lord. Lord Voldemort. I know you didn't hear much of him over here, but at the height of his power, he almost took control of the United Kingdom."

The Reikins gasped and Dumbledore continued. "The child in that prophecy was Harry. It was said that he would have power the dark lord knew not. It also said," Dumbledore faltered, but then finished. "Neither could live while the other survives. That one must die at the hand of the other."

"But, you said Harry defeated him. Do we don't need to worry about it, right?" asked Mae.

"That's the problem. I believe Voldemort is still around. And we must protect Harry. I believe it may be to our favor that you have taken him in. If you agree, we can announce to the world that he was killed with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in an accident. You can adopt him, adjust his appearance, and live in peace. At least, until Voldemort return. Harry is our only hope, and we must keep him as safe as possible. And for his sake, please, do not speak a word of what I have told you until he is of age. It is too much responsibility for a child."

Alan and Mae nodded numbly and said their goodbyes as Dumbledore left.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Mae.

"I don't know," replied Alan, placing an arm around her. "I just don't know."

A/N's: Here you go. One more chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know either way, those reviews keep me going. This may be the last update for about a week or so, I go back to work tomorrow and I work 6 days straight. I may be able to come up with something during my precious time off but I have a lot going on right now, so no promises. I promise that Wednesday or Thursday of next week will bring you at least one new chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing in Harry Potter's world other than the things I create and squeeze in. If there are any similarities between this story and any others you have read, it is unintentional. I've read quite a bit of fan fiction and believe this to be, for the most part, as original as I can make it. Please read, enjoy, and review (good or bad).

The Plan

"Alan, what do you think?" asked Mae, just after Dumbledore left. "He might have a point, I want Harry to be safe."

"I know," Alan sighed. "It's a crazy idea. It would be like living a lie. But I suppose living a lie is better than living in hiding. At least Dumbledore's way, Harry would be able to have a life."

Mae nodded and placed her hand on Alan's. They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes before Alan spoke up again.

"We should add to this plan. I don't think Dumbledore thought it out all the way. The Dursleys might talk, you know. Years from now, if someone asked. They wouldn't know any better."

Mae nodded and he continued.

"I don't know whether we should mention this to Dumbledore, he seems really goody goody, but I think I should memory charm them. Nothing harmful, nothing cruel, just convince them that they are a different family, different names. That Vernon is sick of his job and would like something else, to live somewhere else."

"What should we do to disguise Harry?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Alan got up and wrote a letter to Dumbledore, letting him know that they would go along with his idea. He didn't know how soon it would take effect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, the Reikin family were sitting down for breakfast when something caught their ear from the living room.

"Turn that up." Mae said.

Alan went to the living room and turned up the volume on the Whiz. He was surprised by what he heard coming from the all Wizard radio.

"-ry Potter was killed last night in a car crash while traveling cross-country with his muggle relatives. Harry Potter is best known as the-boy-who-lived. He defeated the U.K.'s most notorious Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort."

Alan switched it off as quickly as he could, but when he turned to the kitchen he knew it wasn't quick enough. Mae was standing at the sink with her hand over her mouth. Harry was sitting at the table with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Harry, I was hoping we'd have more time to tell you." He started. "Professor Dumbledore told us something last night. He told us that Lord Voldemort isn't dead. There's a chance he will come back."

Harry was still completely befuddled, so Mae continued.

"Harry, hon, we want to keep you safe." She said. "There might be some bad guys who were friends of Voldemort who want to hurt you. They might even be trying to bring him back, and he would try to hurt you again. We don't want you to get hurt, so we agreed with Professor Dumbledore's plan."

"What was it?" Harry asked, barely a whisper.

"We're hoping that if they hear you're dead, they won't look for you anymore." Mae continued. "This way we can keep you safe. Just in case, we're going to change your appearance just a little. To make you look more like us, like you're our son. We want to adopt you Harry. We're giving you a home, so we'd like to make it official. We were thinking about this even before Dumbledore said it."

"We're also going to do some magic on the Dursleys." Alan said. "We aren't going to hurt them at all, we're just going to make them think they are different people. It will protect them, and it will protect you more because no one will find out they're still alive because then they'll know you're still alive."

Harry nodded.

"I think I understand."

"Good." Smiled Alan, tousling Harry's hair.

Harry smiled, and then asked a question.

"What will I look like?"

Alan and Mae smiled, and then Alan pulled out his wand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The light of a full moon shone through the high window of a lonely room. It was completely bare. The stone walls and floor were wet with the spray of the ocean which had entered through that window during the storm which had just ended. There was a clanking from the heavy iron door, and then it creaked slowly open.

A pudgy little man in a green bowling hat entered, folding up a newspaper and placing it in the inner pocket of his matching robes. He took out his wand, conjured two chairs and then placed his wand in a security box outside the door of the cell. The door creaked shut.

"Have a seat, Black." He spoke.

A shaggy man in tattered robes rose from the ground and shuffled to the chair. He paused momentarily and scowled a little before sinking into the chair with an audible sigh. It was the first time he'd been allowed to do anything other than sit or lie on the floor for weeks.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?" said bowling hat.

"Minister, I'm innocent. I've told you countless times and you refuse to believe me. Why are you here?"

The Minister smiled and shook his head. He patted his pocket and then repeated his question. After receiving no response, he stood and reached into his robes. The door to the cell began to open as he pulled out the newspaper. He let it drop to the floor, headline up, in front of Sirius Black.

"Sad news, I'm afraid. Not that you would think so."

He exited quickly and the door slammed behind him. Sirius stared between his knees and his cry of anguish was heard above every other noise in the prison at that time. Above the reverberations of the door slam, above the cries of the other prisoners, above the roar of the winds, which had just picked up, above the crashing of the waves, and for a moment, there was complete silence.

During this silence, he reached down and picked up the paper. He read quickly and then dropped it. His anger and his pain consumed him and the next moment, the only thing to be seen in the room was a shaggy black dog. It began to bark and continued until the door to his cell opened. The temperature dropped immensely and a cloaked figure entered. The dog slipped out and made it's way outside before jumping into the ocean. It reappeared momentarily a few miles away on the shore of a deserted island before changing back into Sirius Black who turned and disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dawn found the shaggy black dog outside a shabby cabin hidden in a deep forest. It pawed at the front door, which was partially open, and entered. Inside, it found what it was looking for, a pale man lying on a bed. He looked as if he'd been ripped apart by some animal, but as the dog looked, the man was healing noticeably. The dog changed back into a man.

"Moony." He rasped. "Moony. He's gone."

The man in the bed startled, then panicked. He started to rise and was stopped immediately. Sirius had plucked up a wand from the bedside table and placed a spell on the man to gently restrain him to the bed.

"I'm not here to harm you old friend. I'm innocent. Peter was the betrayer. Peter told Voldemort where they were. Peter killed Lily and James. I went and found him. I was never able to tell you because they put me away. Remus, once I found him, he shouted that I'd done it. Then killed all those muggles and cut off his own finger before changing into his animagus form. That's how he escaped. I don't know where he is, but I swear to you, it's the truth."

Remus' struggles had begun to subside as Sirius spoke. By the end of the little speech, he was sobbing openly.

"Why are you torturing me? Go ahead and kill me too, you traitor."

Sirius didn't respond. He just went to the bed, and began to mutter healing spells. After doing all he could, he lifted his spell and knelt. He held up the wand and lowered his head.

"Remus, I beg you. Think. Consider what I've told you. Peter was the rat. Literally. Peter killed them. Do what you will."

Remus considered for a moment. He took the wand and then pointed it at his old friend. The he hesitated. After a minute or so, his hand began to falter. Finally, it dropped to his side and he dropped to his knees. Sirius had never raised his head until he heard Remus speak.

"The wolf in me can sense that you are honest. My anger clouded my judgement. I'm sorry, Padfoot."

The men began to tear up and then embraced each other with vigor. They stood quickly and made a decision on what to do. The next day, they were going to Hogwarts and they were going to demand answers from that old coot.

A/N's: Okay, shorter chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I was working until last Wednesday and that night I went into the ER. I'm doing fine now, and I've already got a start on the next chapter. There will be another update next week. So read and review people. Let me know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing in Harry Potter's world other than the things I create and squeeze in. If there are any similarities between this story and any others you have read, it is unintentional. I've read quite a bit of fan fiction and believe this to be, for the most part, as original as I can make it. Please read, enjoy, and review (good or bad).

Chapter 5

Mid-morning found a shaggy looking man, and an even shaggier looking dog, strolling up the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The pair got a few looks as they passed through town but paid no mind to the people around them. They were on a mission and a very important one at that.

Once arriving at the castle, they headed straight to an office they saw much too often as students. It was the summer holiday and since no students and very few teachers have any business at Hogwarts during the holidays, they didn't encounter a single soul on the trip. Not even a house-elf. Standing in front of the stone gargoyles made them realize two things. Firstly, they didn't know the password and secondly, there are at least a thousand varieties of wizarding candy in Great Britain alone. The shaggy man, known to most as Remus Lupin, raised his hand and knocked firmly on the gargoyle's head. The gargoyle hissed then a few moments later they jumped to the side, allowing the pair access to the moving spiral staircase leading up to the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived at the top, Remus and Sirius (for that's who the dog was), found the door open. Remus stuck his head in to find Dumbledore buried to the tip of his nose in books and paperwork. He didn't think the old man realized he was there at first, but as he started to speak Dumbledore looked up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Remus?"

"What happened to Harry?" came the icy reply.

"Ah, I assumed that question was coming," said Dumbledore. "I've been hearing that from every witch and wizard I have crossed paths with today, as well as a few hundred more via owl post. I must say that none of them have as vested an interest as you, my boy."

"I'm not here for politics and niceties, Dumbledore, I want to know what happened to Harry Potter," growled Remus.

"Then I shall tell you" sighed Dumbledore, looking much older than just a moment before. He seemed to have deflated a little growing older and more weary in front of their eyes.

"Let me tell you what has transpired over the last few days."

Dumbledore then went into detail about discovering Harry missing as well as where he had gone. He told Remus about the Reikins, and how they had agreed to adopt Harry and raise him as their own even though he was just Alan's cousin. Remus was incredibly surprised to learn about a long lost relative who had come in and swept Harry away and about the incredible protection charm. He was also elated that not only was Harry alive, he was safe. This didn't quell his anger with the Dursleys for the way that they treated the boy.

"That's amazing, sir." He said. "Would I be able to see him? I don't know if he would remember me, but I rarely got to see him as an infant. A few months after he was born, James and Lily went into hiding. Everyone knew there was a traitor and I was suspected just the same as everyone else. It's just a shame no one discovered the true _rat_ until it was too late," he continued, spitting the word rat with a vehemence that shocked the headmaster.

"Alas, I wish it had not happened that way. No one suspected Sirius, however. He was ju-"

"Sirius was innocent!" hissed Remus, shocking the headmaster further. He launched immediately into how the other marauders had learned to be animagi for him. He continued with what really happened the night of James and Lily's death and how he had come across the information. To punctuate the story, Sirius himself popped up just as Remus was wrapping up.

"I'll find that rat if it's the last thing I do" he growled. The headmaster had nearly fallen off of his chair. "He stole my best friend from me, as well as nearly 4 years of my life. He condemned Harry to 4 years of abuse, and growing up without knowing his parents. He will pay."

"Sirius Black…" was all Dumbledore could muster.

"I'm willing to submit to any test you like. Probe my mind, give me veritaserum. I am innocent."

Dumbledore nodded and requested permission to probe their minds. Both men agreed and a few minutes later Albus Dumbledore collapsed into his chair under the weight of these new revelations. Everything he had believed for years about the downfall of Voldemort had just been turned upside-down.

"I want to see him" said Sirius.

"Of course," replied the Headmaster. He was already reaching for parchment to write the note before the request. After scribbling a few sentences, he asked Fawkes to bear the letter to the Reikins. The phoenix trilled a single note before disappearing in a flash of flames.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Reikins were preparing for their visitors. Dumbledore was coming again, and he was bringing some people that knew Harry as a child. They weren't sure whether to be excited or nervous. Harry settled for nervous, bordering on anxiety. He had never done well with company in his last place of residence.

Alan answered the knock at the door to find Dumbledore standing beside two men. They were both average height and both looked extremely shaggy. The one on the left had brown hair which was beginning to show its first flecks of grey. His eyes were slightly haunted, his clothes shabby and he looked to be underfed. The man to the left had very long black hair. He looked in even worse shape than the first. His eyes were sunken into his skull and he looked even more malnourished.

Alan greeted the men warmly however, shaking hands all around and introducing himself and his wife as well as Harry. The man on the left was introduced as Remus Lupin and the man on the right as Sirius Black. The Reikins started to panic, being told recently that he was the man who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and should have been in prison but Dumbledore explained things right away. Harry stood behind Alan the entire time. Truthfully, he stood behind Mae clinging to her skirt as she stood behind Alan.

Everyone settled down in the living room. Harry was extremely wary of the newcomers and refused to warm up to them at all. He had really started to open up to the Reikins during the last few days. He had become very comfortable in their home. It was his home now too. He was, however, extremely afraid of strangers.

Sirius and Remus gave him space though, and as they talked with the others Harry went from anxious to bewildered and then to curious. Something about their voices and accents, and they way the talked had a calming effect on Harry but he wasn't sure why. He knew these men, but they looked different. Something about the two was very familiar. An hour in, he was as open as he normally was with Alan and Mae, much to their relief.

Shortly after, Dumbledore asked to speak with Alan private. Alan acquiesced, though he was loath to leave his wife and cousin with two men he had only known for an hour. He felt like he could trust the men, and he knew that no one who meant them harm could have entered through the wards, even with an invitation.

"I wished to speak with you about ___inheritances_," began Dumbledore. "Jane and Edgar Sullivan's family vaults have been lying dormant in Gringott's London ever since their death. There was no one heir to be found, but the magic of Gringott's refused to let it be turned over to the goblins because it knew you were out there. You also have an account in a muggle bank in London. Edgar Sullivan was a muggleborn wizard, and his parents died while he was young as well. He left all of that money in the muggle world and it has been growing there ever since."

"Wow," replied Alan. "That was something I had never thought about. I'm still coping with knowing who my family is and the disappointment of knowing that they were murdered years ago making it impossible for me to get to know them."

Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm, the way that old men do, the removed it as he continued.

"There is also the matter of Harry's inheiritance. That one is a little trickier being as he is supposed to be dead. I am the boy's magical guardian and the goblins are beginning to wonder why things haven't transferred to my vault. "

"What do you think we should do?"

"I was going to suggest having it transferred to my vault, just as they believe will happen. From there, I can transfer it all to you. I'm assuming you have an account in one of Gringott's banks here in America."

"Of course," Alan said, still reeling a little. "It's in the Seattle branch. I'll give you my information as soon as you're ready for it."

Dumbledore thanked him and took his leave. Alan took a moment to compose himself, then rejoined the others in the living room. Remus was putting on a magic display for Harry. Sirius was in animagus form and would chase a red light that Remus shone on the floor. Harry and Mae's laughter filled the house. From time to time, a Frisbee would shoot out of Remus' wand and into the air sending Sirius barreling over the furniture to catch it.

Alan hadn't been noticed yet. An evil smile grew on his face as he backed around the corner out of sight to finish his plans.

Alan conjured a mirror and secured it to the wall allowing him to see into the room. After that, he transfigured the closest thing to him, a picture frame, into a cat. He sent it into the living room. After a few seconds of confusion all around with everyone wondering where the cat came from, Sirius began to chase the cat. A few seconds later, before the cat could leave, Alan transfigured the cat once more into a lion. Sirius skidded to a stop, sliding inches away from the snarling lion. He had turned and was running in the opposite direction as everyone else realized what was happening.

The live lion was immediately transfigured into a stuffed lion while Sirius was high-tailing it in the other direction. Alan came around the corner wielding a kitchen chair and a conjured whip bellowing for everyone to get back. Harry began giggling first, though slightly nervously. Mae chimed in soon after and within moments Sirius had turned back into a very sheepish looking human and Remus was rolling on the floor in laughter.

Once everyone had settled down, Alan explained that Dumbledore had left. He invited Remus and Sirius to stay for dinner, and they obliged. Mae had already been offering food to the two men who looked like they hadn't eaten in days.

Dinner was a pretty loud and boisterous event. Harry had changed a little with Remus and Sirius around. Something inside of him had really lit up, something in his subconscious that reminded him of a life before the Dursleys. He didn't have a clear memory, but he knew these men and felt safe with them. He had already grown comfortable with the Reikins as well, making him a pretty happy little boy.

After dinner, Remus brought up a subject that he had been dreading all night, but since Harry was yawning and looked as if he were ready to fall asleep sitting at the table, he knew that his time was limited. He looked to Sirius who nodded at him.

"Alan, Mae, we have a favor to ask of you." He started. Sirius finished for him.

Alan noticed the significance and sent Harry to get ready for bed.

"I won't sugar coat it, I am a wanted man," said Sirius. "I escaped from Azkaban, and until I can be proven innocent, which Dumbledore is working on, I have to stay in hiding."

"And you wish to stay here?" asked Mae.

Sirius and Remus both nodded.

"I think this is the perfect place for me to stay, if you're willing to have me. I would be out of the country, away from where they are looking. I would also be able to stay close to Harry. He's my godson, you know. This is an enormous thing to ask of you when you've only known me for a few hours."

Alan and Mae definitely agreed with that. Their hands met under the table and they shared a look. They both knew what they needed to do.

"You're both welcome to stay here until things settle down." Came the reply from Alan.

"I appreciate that," said Remus, a little nervous, "but I'm afraid it would just be Sirius. It would look a little suspicious if Sirius escaped and his former best friend disappeared as well."

Alan and Mae accepted that, and Remus agreed to at least spend the night so that he could say goodbye to Harry the next day.


End file.
